CLINICAL STUDIES AND LN FNA CORE (CORE B) CORE SUMMARY The success of the entire program is contingent upon successful accrual of human samples. We are confident in our ability to amass the necessary samples that will enable the most robust and compelling studies. The Clinical Studies and LN FNA Core will provide a centralized resource for accrual of human lymph node (LN), lung, peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) and plasma samples, and ensure the quality and uniformity of handling of the samples received. These functions are crucial to provide a strong foundation for the studies described in the three proposed projects. The Clinical Studies and LN FNA Core will work closely with the individual Projects, the Administrative Core, the Sequencing and Epigenetics Core, and the clinical subcontractors to enable success of all objectives in this program proposal. This Core will be responsible for the preparation and maintenance of IRB protocols, oversight of subject recruitment, quality control of coded clinical information and donor samples. The cohorts to be used for this program include samples from well- regarded and successful collaborators and clinicians. We will work closely with Drs. F. Hasteh (UCSD) and S. Yekezare (UCSD) and the Altman Clinical and Translational Research Institute (ACTRI) at UCSD to enable acquisition of lymph node fine needle aspirate (LN FNA) samples for Projects 1, 2 and 3. We have a long- standing collaboration with Dr. M.T. Brigger (Rady Children's, UCSD) to obtain tonsil samples to be used for Projects 1 and 3. We also will collaborate with Dr. Ottensmeier (Southampton, UK) to obtain lung and lung- draining lymph node tissue samples for Projects 1 and 3. LJI's in-house Clinical Core will manage the banked samples from vaccinated individuals for Project 2 and will provide all new samples from pertussis- and yellow fever virus-vaccinated donors needed for Projects 1, 2 and 3.